battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Bell/Relationships
]] This page is about the interactions between Bell and the other characters. Bell for the most part is perky and sweet to the other contestants, but she isn't fond of contestants who are pushy or climb her string. She also has trust issues and is sometimes unforgiving to others for things that happened in the past. Climbers These are characters who climbed Bell's string in "Today's Very Special Episode". Therefore, their relationship statuses with Bell are presumed to be enemies unless stated otherwise elsewhere. *Barf Bag *Bomby *Bottle *Bracelety *Eraser *Firey Jr. *Gelatin *Liy *Ruby *Robot Flower *Spongy Cloudy Bell may be friends with Cloudy. When they are both told that they didn't get enough votes to join BFDI, Bell has her string attached to Cloudy as Fanny blows them away. Status: Likely friends Donut In "Today's Very Special Episode", Donut doesn't climb Bell's string and claims that those doing so are being disrespectful, to her pleasure. Status: Friends (possibly) Eraser In "Today's Very Special Episode", Eraser kept pestering Bell about where her string attached to, ultimately culminating in Eraser climbing her string. However, in "Four Goes Too Far", Eraser made a speech to help Bell gain the confidence to make The Losers lose. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Bell is told by Eraser and Fries that Four and X are gonna start the next contest, starting with X mysteriously floating. She becomes annoyed when nothing happens for a while. Status: Friends Fanny In "Reveal Novum", when Bell learns that she didn't get enough votes to join BFDI, she and Cloudy are blown away by Fanny, who laughs at their failure. Status: Likely enemies Foldy In both "Getting Teardrop to Talk" and "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Bell expresses concern and sympathy for Foldy's death, even being one of the characters who pestered Four into reviving the dead. In "The Four is Lava", Bell can be seen with Foldy on her head trying to make small talk. Status: Friends Four In "Four Goes Too Far", Bell dings in order for Four to lose the weight he gained from Beep's cake. Fries In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Bell criticizes Fries for being "pushy" when he asked Puffball to spin the team's swing. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Bell gives Fries an angry look when he constantly interrupts everyone's anticipation for Yellow Face's ad. She asks him why he's being so irritable and is told that it's because Four and X are about to start the next contest. She then waits patiently for Fries and Eraser's prediction to happen. Status: Unsure Gelatin In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Bell crashes through Gelatin's Sierpinski triangle stack of forks. However, this seemingly does not affect Gelatin at all. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Gelatin is one of many to climb Bell's string. The Battle for Dream Island Official Character Guide claims Bell is good friends with Gelatin. Status: Unsure Lightning In "Today's Very Special Episode", Bell asked Lightning to zap her, willfully, in order to dispel the climbers. This shocks Lightning, but he is happy to oblige. Status: Friends Lollipop In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Bell refers to Lollipop as being a tad rude but doesn't seem to have any issues with her. Loser Bell is one of the characters who are still fans of Loser despite his lie in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. Status: Fan Naily In "Today's Very Special Episode", Naily is one of many to climb Bell's string. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Naily flies through the air and pierces through Bell's face, killing her instantly in an attempt to control the Liar Ball. Naily also rings Bell's corpse afterwards. Status: Enemies Pen In "Four Goes Too Far", Bell is seemingly offended when Pen attempts to get Free Food to look at him in order to contract the Twinkle of Contagion, inadvertently calling the team gullible. Status: Bad terms Pin and Pillow In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Bell expresses sadness when she incorrectly assumes that Pin and Pillow died permanently. Status: Basic empathy Puffball In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Bell mistakenly assumes that, with Foldy dead, no one on Free Food is able to reach the basket, angering the fully capable Puffball. In "The Four is Lava", Bell gets angry at Puffball for biting her string. When Puffball has gotten rid of Spongy's cannon, they both agree to head toward Four to win the contest. Taco In "Four Goes Too Far", Taco asks Bell to look at the moon. Bell assumes that Taco is flirting with her, which makes Bell feel awkward. When she does look at the moon, Bell contracts the Twinkle. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", the two are seen next to each other, seemingly on better terms. When Taco is crushed by the Liar Ball, Bell is visibly horrified. In "Enter the Exit", Taco attempted to have a conversation with Bell, but Bell cuts her off and expresses her distrust of Taco after she tricked her into getting the Twinkle. Bell claims that Taco had built a reputation of herself as untrustworthy, and she thinks that she may never trust Taco again. The Official Character Guide also mentions Bell being good friends with Taco. Status: Enemies, on her side Tacobell.PNG DEATHOFATACO.png UGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.png Woody In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", after Woody kills Foldy and grabs the ball, Bell dents him, and then steals the ball. Status: Enemies Yellow Face In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Yellow Face tells Bell to join his team, which she does. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Bell wanted to watch Yellow Face's ad. The Battle for Dream Island Official Character Guide states that Bell is close friends with Yellow Face. Status: Friends Teams The Losers! In "Four Goes Too Far", Bell bashes against the basket that the Losers are hiding under until she makes a hole. Clock happened to be the closest to her and therefore got the twinkle from her, resulting in them losing the contest. Whether or not she's still enemies with the team and vice verse is unknown. Free Food In "The Four is Lava", Bell asks Four to recover her dead teammates. Category:Relationships